Locura y dolor
by Yuifullbuster
Summary: Que pasa cuando maka cae en la locura por la desaparición de soul?... de que es capaz con tal de recuperar a su preciado soul?


Dolor?... que es el dolor, una punzada en el pecho, un pinchón en el dedo, una cortada en alguna extremidad del cuerpo... que es el dolor, que...es

Soy maka albarn de 15 años con un cuerpo no muy desarrollado que no me importa en lo mas mínimo porque al parecer a mis amigos no les importa y eso me hace muy feliz porque me quieren por lo que soy por dentro y no por fuera aun así no me llena del todo mi corazón, tal vez tenga el amor de amigos, incluso de mi padre pero un técnico sin arma es como un cascaron vacio, sin soul yo no soy la misma, fue el único hombre que ame de verdad y se fue, a donde? a donde te fuiste soul?, porque no estás conmigo?, estás vivo?, estas bien?, te necesito mucho soul sin ti mis ojos ya no tienen ese brillo pero te aseguro que si te volviera a ver aquel brillo que te enamoro volvería enserio! te lo juraría por lo más valioso que tengo pero aun con esa promesa no vuelves, porque?

~Duele, duele mucho

Soul donde estas?... estoy tentada a aceptar la locura sabes, tal vez así pueda olvidarte y ya no dolería tanto, aun con tu ida aquel diablillo está en mi cabeza, podría aceptar su petición si tu no vuelves, tómalo como amenaza si quieres si así vuelves a mi lado, no me eh vuelto loca te lo aseguro, o quizá... debería estarlo?, es decir te fuiste sin decir nada, acaso no eras feliz a mi lado, aceptaste alguna de las tantas propuestas que te hicieron aquellas perras para que te vuelvas su arma... solo me utilizaste para convertirte en una death scythe, egoísta, estúpido, no es para nada cool como usualmente decías... me rindo, ya no aguanto este sufrimiento en mi corazón !Que bueno¡, no estoy loca, ni obsesionada contigo, pero me gustaría que volvieras tus amigos... ellos te extrañan no solo yo!, en verdad no soy la única hasta kid-kun te extraña, incluso paty y sus jirafas imaginarias, tonto no?

~Que es el dolor?

No tengo ninguna intención de lastimarte ni preguntarte nada si volvieras conmigo y te aseguro que cada día lo pasarías de lo mejor! jamás estarías triste, enojado o aburrido, ya no te golpearía con mis maka-chop, shinigami-sama me prometió que podrías negarte a trabajos que no quisieras hacer, ves soul todos estamos haciendo lo posible porque regreses con nosotros, así que por favor vuelve querido soul o... Te buscare por todo el mundo y cuando te encuentre matare a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino y si encuentro a la perra que te alejo de mi lado hare que sufra mas y mas hasta que pida que le dé el golpe de gracia para acabar con su sufrimiento y tu mi querido soul serás solo para mí y jamás te volveré a perder.

~Me duele el corazón

Cada día sin ti es como si no estuviera mi corazón contigo soul, me muero por abrazarte y besarte... recuerdas?, recuerdas cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia y nuestra primera cita?, recuerdas cuando fue nuestra primera vez en el cuarto de spirit, fue mágico pero quizá ese fue el error... me embarace, al principio lo tomaste bien incluso ya tenias un nombre si era niño pero 1 mes después desapareciste, pensé que fue culpa de el hijo que tenia dentro, tal vez no querías ser padre aun y yo no quería tener a un niño que me separara de ti así que hice lo que cualquier persona enamorada haría... ya no eres padre soul! Así que por favor regresa conmigo

~Me lastimas

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que te fuiste y yo eh tratado de encontrarte incluso kid y black*star te han buscado hasta parís, no han vuelto... tsubaki dice que lo deje y me pregunta por tu hijo que ya no está vivo... ella no lo sabe aun se pondrá igual de contenta que yo cuando se entere porque sabrá que así volverás mi querido soul

~No aguanto este dolor

Soul ya han pasado 6 meses desde que te fuiste, black*star y kid no regresan, tsubaki y las chicas tampoco están, acaso nos abandonaron querido soul? que escorias te abandonaron soul esos no son amigos, cuando vuelvas sería mejor que ya no les hablaras porque te abandonaron así que solo estarás conmigo y seremos felices, muy felices!

~Me rindo... el dolor me consumirá

YA NO AGUANTO!... un año ha pasado desde tu ida y no podre soportarlo más seria mejor morir... quizá sufriste un accidente y estás muerto... te acompañare para que no estés solo! Esta es la última vez que escribiré, nos veremos en el mas haya soul espérame por favor...

Maka se suicido y un mes después llegaron kid, black*star, tsubaki, liz y paty con soul al apartamento que era de ellos, al parecer soul había sido secuestrado por una bruja que quería el control de una death scythe, con magia controlo a soul por 10 meses en los cuales todos lo estuvieron buscando y 3 meses tardaron en volver ya que no tenían dinero suficiente para volver además que no tenían el como comunicarse con shinigami-sama o maka... la escena en el apartamento fue dolorosa, soul encontró el diario de maka y al parecer no lo tomo muy bien, cayó presa de la depresión, con el tiempo se recupero pero jamás se pudo perdonar lo que paso con maka

**Si soy mala hice a una maka demente y la mate al final por favor no me odien!... y pues mi pregunta de siempre reviews?**


End file.
